You Can't Always Get What you Want
by Runningupthescore
Summary: Quinn decides she likes Rachel but Rachel does not feel the same way, will Quinn manage to convince Rachel to change her mind.
1. Realization

**So this is my first Faberry story, and my first story ever I guess. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't won Glee**

Quinn Fabray drove down her street exhausted after another tiring Cheerios practice. She didn't know why Coach Sylvester was so determined to make all their lives miserable. As Quinn was lost in her thoughts she almost didn't see a familiar figure walking alongside the road. She nearly hit the person but swerved at the last minute avoided a collision. Quinn was incensed as she parked her car on the side of the road and got out of the car.

"Hey why don't you watch where you are going you, Berry is that you?" Quinn asked

"Yes Quinn I was walking home as my car would not start at school today," Rachel replied.

"Well I may regret this but get in, its starting to snow and I don't want you freezing to death, no matter how much pleasure I may get from that in the short term." Quinn stated.

Rachel started to protest but realized that Quinn was right; she got into Quinn car and told Quinn how to get to her house. However as soon as they were on their way it started to snow more heavily. Quinn knew there was no way she could drive safely; luckily she was close to her house.

"Alright Rachel looks like driving isn't going to happen tonight but luckily my house is just right up the road, you can stay there tonight." Quinn said.

"Are you sure Quinn won't your parent's mind?" Rachel asked

"My parents are gone for the next month, on a trip to Europe. So it doesn't matter." Quinn told her.

Rachel wasn't sure about staying with Quinn but she knew she didn't have another option, she agreed and they made their way to Quinn's house. When they got there Rachel was amazed by the size of it, it was quite big and Rachel had not seen a house that size before. As they made their way inside she noticed that it was pretty cold inside the house. Quinn explained that it was due to the heat being turned off because her parents did not want to waste money. They had given her a personal heater for her room and expected that to keep her warm. Quinn then told Rachel they she would have to spend the night if her room unless she wanted to freeze, worried about her vocal chords Rachel agreed. The girls decided to watch a couple of movie and after it was done they decided it was time for bed.

Both girls feel asleep quickly and both snuggled into one another to keep themselves warm. In the middle of the night Quinn awoke to find that she was almost on top of Rachel. She noticed that Rachel had kicked off her blankets and before she put them back on her she took a moment to examine how nice her legs were, she did have great legs for being so short. Quinn also noticed that Rachel's chest was moving up and down as she slept and Quinn was mesmerized at how nice her boobs looked in her shirt. Quinn had been noticing more and more lately at how nice Rachel was looking and now Quinn realized why.

"_Oh crap I'm into Rachel Berry" Quinn thought as she shuddered to herself_

Quinn started to freak out silently not knowing what to do, as she was doing this she realized that Rachel's neck was exposed and did look awfully tempting. Quinn decided to throw caution to the wind and started to suck on Rachel's neck trying to find her pulse point. Quinn got so into this she did not notice Rachel waking up.

"Quinn what are you doing," Rachel hissed

"Umm nothing, I was just, I mean, oh hell Rachel I think I like you," Quinn replied

Rachel was dumbfounded she did not know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

"Quinn I don't feel the same way, I'm sorry but I don't think that is going to change. Now I'm going back to sleep and would prefer if you didn't molest me." Rachel stated.

Quinn just nodded her head and went back to sleep. The next morning the girls didn't say a word to one another as Quinn drove Rachel home.

Quinn felt extremely guilty for what she had done and was quite distracted at school the next day, Santana and Brittany finally got Quinn to tell them what had happened and Santana decided that something must be done.

That afternoon Rachel was once again walking home, because as her car was not yet fixed, she had her iPod on and did not notice the crowd of Cheerios behind her. Before Rachel new what was happening she was grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground. Before Rachel could scream a silk scarf was placed in her mouth and then tied behind her head, tightly gagging her. Rachel's ankles were then tied as were her hands behind her back. Rachel bound hands were then tied to her ankles, once she was completely hogtied she was thrown in the trunk of a car that had pulled up.

_What the hell is going on? Rachel thought to herself_

Quinn was once again making her way home from school when she got a text from Brittany telling her she had a present waiting for her at home. Quinn was curious at what it was and decided to hurry home. Once she got home she took off her shoes and made her way upstairs to her room. Quinn opened the door and was shocked to find Rachel gagged and hogtied on her bed.


	2. Quinn's Fantasy

**Here is Chapter 2 please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Glee**

Quinn just started at Rachel, who was gagged and hogtied on her bed, not knowing what to do. Her first thought what that she was going to kill Santana and Brittany for doing this.

_How could they do this to my Rachel, wait my Rache? She is not my Rachel…yet Quinn thought to herself._

Quinn realized that she was getting turned on by the site of Rachel tied on her bed with Rachel groaning into her gag.

Quinn walked over to Rachel and undid the rope that was tying her ankles to her hands. She then flipped Rachel over and she then took one of Rachel's legs and used that rope to tie it to her bedpost. She then undid the rope that tied Rachel's ankles and use it to tie Rachel's other leg to the bedpost, now Rachel was lying face up on the bed with her legs spread. Quinn realized she now had perfect access to Rachel's most intimate area. Quinn then began to pull Rachel's short skirt down and when Rachel began to moan for Quinn to stop Quinn just put a finger up to Rachel's mouth to shush her. After Rachel's skirt was down to her ankles Quinn started to pull down Rachel's panties which Quinn was delighted to see consisted of a black thong.

After Rachel's panties were down Quinn noticed that Rachel was shaven with the exception of a landing strip. Then without any warning Quinn put her head down and licked from the top to bottom of Rachel's slit. At the same time she began to use her fingers to play with Rachel's clit. Rachel did not seem pleased by this but her body soon betrayed her and she found herself getting wet. Quinn continued to push her tongue deeper and deeper into Rachel and she loved hearing Rachel's moans as she did.

Suddenly without warning Quinn switched it up, removing her tongue and replaced it with four fingers to Rachel's core. Rachel wailed a mixture of please and pain and quickly picked up the speed. Soon Rachel was on her edge and soon after that she came for Quinn. Quinn removed her fingers from Rachel and slowly licked them, loving the way that Rachel tasted. She soon found that she was exhausted and lay down on the bed next to Rachel; it was peaceful until Quinn heard something fall from her desk.

The sound of her water bottle falling off her desk shook Quinn from her daydream. She was still in her room staring at Rachel who was still tied on her bed. Quinn knew as much as she wanted Rachel, and she really did, there was nothing she could do without Rachel's consent. She walked up to Rachel and undid the gag from her mouth and then untied Rachel's hands and ankles. Quinn did see red marks where Rachel was struggling against her restraints but other than that she did not seem injured. Rachel sat up and began to rub her ankles and hands. She then turned to speak to Quinn.

"Well thank you for freeing me from my bondage, and thank you for not taking advantage of me" Rachel stated

:"As much as I like you, and I really do Rachel, I can't do anything if you are not into it" Quinn replied.

Quinn and Rachel sat there in silent for a few moments before Quinn spoke again.

"Rachel are you sure you are not into me?" Quinn asked

"I am sure, I like guys" Rachel replied.

"Well are you going to go to the police?" Quinn inquired

"It would seem like the logical choice, I was kidnapped, restrained, and then brought here without my consent. But I do think we can be friends Quinn and I know the Cheerios had their heart in the right place at least." Rachel said with a smirk.

Quinn then told Rachel she would rive her home, and was glad that they could be friends. However Quinn was not willing to give up on them being more.


End file.
